All Fall Down
by hawkeye-of-shield
Summary: He felt like death. In all the years that he had spent climbing from the brink of death with bloody finger nails, he had never imagined the abyss to feel quite like it did. In fact, it really didn't feel like anything at all. A story made of one-shots exploring different circumstances for possible deaths of our favorite team members. No Slash, some canon parings. Read X review.


**Oh dear, a new story.**

**This is going to be one-shots exploring possible death circumstances of all the team members. Because I thought it would be cool. I was thinking adding some bonus chapters as well. (Loki, Fury, Hill. Maybe another circumstance with Coulson, but idk yet.) **

**I will be seeing Captain America 2 next week, so in celebration of the new movie, Steve is first. I'n going with everyone from his old life are dead, so go with it. Also: I know nothing about army anything, so I made stuff up based on things I've seen in other movies. There isn't much detail so there should be no problem, but there you go in case you were confused. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, I just love the movies, because who doesn't?**

* * *

He felt like death.

In all the years that he had spent climbing from the brink of death with bloody finger nails, he had never imagined the abyss to feel quite like it did. In fact, it really didn't feel like anything at all. Radiating heat enveloped his body, making him feel like he was swimming in thick honey. Also, there were voices. Many concerned voices. Strangely, the foreign voices knew his name. They seemed content on making sure he knew his name as well apparently. But none of it felt like it really felt the description of a dying person.

Was there a definition of death? Wearily, as he was awakened by another call of one of the disembodied voices, he opened his eyes. He may die at any moment, but getting a last look of the world had to fit somewhere in the definition of death. Besides, he told himself, why spend the last few minutes stressed about breathing when you could spend it staring into the open world? However, when he opened his eyes, he was not met with the 'great big world'. All around him lay rubble and the tall tale signs of a recent battle. Sirens, or what noises he could make out, blared all around him but the voices remained clear in the murk.

Involuntarily he hissed as a soft hand pressed into his side. A quick, "Sorry!" was thrown in his direction from someone to his left. Another person, who was on his right, reprimanded the left person. A third person, somewhere behind his head, barked at the other two to shut up with some pretty expletives. The person on the right swore back but both were stopped by a womanly shout from somewhere nearby.

Trying to move, he found that the person behind his head actually was acting as a sort of pillow, as said person stopped him from moving any further. Grunting to show his disproval, he tried to turn on his side but was stopped by the left person again. Becoming more agitated by the second due to his immobility, he tried sitting up. Every nerve in his body lit on fire forcing shouts from the entire entourage. A different scream was in the mix, one that didn't belong to the group, but he couldn't make it out. Frustrated from fatigue, and a growing headache, he succumbed to himself to the dark corners of the black hole which slowly crept towards him.

He would be fine. He was sure the people knew what they were doing.

* * *

"You're late."

He looked up, a bright smile instantaneously spreading across his face, "Peggy, so sorry. I was caught up in some business with the general."

"You mean Bucky," she corrected, her own smile making an appearance.

"Yea, well, not everyone can stay out of trouble."

Walking away from him, she shook her head, completely used to whatever Bucky and Steve could throw at her. "You said you would be on time, Captain."

Steve quickened his pace to catch up to her, "On time to what?"

"The dance."

Confused, he looked around at the camp where people were jogging in their uniforms, or training with their superior. People all around stared at him with looks of awe and he found himself blushing under the public eye. A group of nurses walked by, laughing and waving at him, leaving him sputtering and wishing he was more like Bucky when it came to women. Luckily, Peggy was there to save him from an open disaster.

"Sorry ladies, he's taken." She said as she grabbed his arm, and escorted him to the bar.

Bar?

Looking around he took in the fresh sight of a 1940's bar. Gladly taking it all in, he sat down on a bar stool next to her and ordered a couple drinks. Although the familiar sight was something he had dearly missed, Steve couldn't help but keep his eyes on Peggy's. From everything that had been taken from him, he missed her the most. As nice as a friend Bucky was, Peggy was his love. Overwhelmed with happiness, he didn't notice Bucky sit on the other side of him until he slammed a drink down.

"Steve!" He shouted over the suddenly growing music. "Man I've missed you!"

He smiled politely back but was stunned by the sudden pitch the song had reached, "You too Bucky. "

He jumped as Peggy touched his arm. Turning to look he noticed her face was twisted in concern. Offering her a reassuring smile he tried not to claw at his ears as the music became a high ringing noise that had taken on shouts for lyrics. The room started to sway, his head felt intoxicated, and he found himself being lowered to the floor with strong hands.

Groaning, he found himself in a white room, Peggy and Bucky smiling in front of him.

"It's been nice," she said, her voice soothing his ringing ears, "but you need to go back now."

Bucky nodded, "Maybe then you can finally take your lady out to a nice place."

"Will I see you guys again?" he asked, feeling very much like a small child who was asking his mother when she was coming home.

Peggy smiled, but Bucky's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Yea," he said, "You're going to see us very soon. You just have to say some goodbyes first."

Steve wanted to ask what he had meant by some goodbyes, but was unable to as a loud screeching noise sent him into another spiral. Lights flashed, people shouted, and Steve swam in the darkness. In his elevated state, he curled into himself, putting him in the fetal position. He tucked his head further into his chest as tears from the pain forced their way down his cheeks. His arms shook, spasms spreading throughout his body, he struggled to maintain the position with no gravity.

"Steve," Peggy's pained voice whispered, "go to sleep now. Please, I'll be there when you wake. Just relax, and let go."

"No," he hissed, curling in even further as the pain intensified, "Like Bucky said, I have to say goodbye."

His whole body was shaking now as sobs wracked through his chest but Peggy's soft hand caressed his face, slowly relieving the pain, "Ok, but let me help you some." He squeezed his eyes, tears still streaming down his face, "Steve," she whispered, "I've done what I can. But you can't stop the inevitable."

Then he was back.

* * *

He spent a week in the Stark tower after the doctors announced that they couldn't do anything else for him. The team did their best to make him comfortable as his health drastically declined, but nothing more could be done other than give him pillows and pain killers. They talked to him, often played small games, and many movies were watched over the period he spent there. He had entered the house Sunday. On Saturday he crashed.

Back at the hospital the doctors explained that the poison had completely infiltrated all of his systems, and that it was best to make sure he was comfortable. The team knew all too well what that meant. He was dying, and there was nothing, nothing in the entire world to stop it. For once, the Avengers were at a lost. Not even improvising could help them now.

Steve, for the most part, took it well. He knew what was coming, and felt oddly calm about it. Sure, the unknown 'death' was intimidating, but he knew it was his time. He couldn't live forever. Not that he didn't love the team, but he had time to say goodbye, and then he would spend the rest of his days with his friends of old. It was scary, but welcoming.

When he was finally hours from death, nothing could keep the team from his room. They stayed on all sides. Tony by his head, Bruce on his right, Clint was on his left. Natasha stood somewhere by his feet, while Thor stood behind Clint. They slept on and off, but for the most part they kept Steve company, who was long past sleeping in his state. Nothing could stop the pain now.

His breaths came short, and quick. His airway was slowly closing in on itself, swelling at a rate that was supposed to be fatal hours before. Unfortunately, his serum was reproducing the infected cells like cancer, which sped his death faster than the normal few months of the poison.

Bruce tried calming him, but it wasn't needed. He knew what was coming, and he was beyond ready for it.

When he tried to give him painkillers to ease his passing, Steve's hand reached out and stopped him, "No." he chocked out, voice hoarse from his dry throat. "I want to be aware when I go."

Bruce nodded and sat himself down by the rest of the team, all of whom were trying desperately to hold back tears.

"Guys," he forced himself to say. When it effectively grabbed the attention of the entire team, he continued. "I want to say one thing before I go."

Natasha's head moved up and down in a nod, silently encouraging him to continue.

"You guys have been great, even you too Tony," he added. "I appreciate all you have done for me. Just don't stay sad. It's my time. It's been my time for a while." He weakly held up his hand when Clint moved to interrupt, he needed to finish before his heart gave out, "I love you all like family, a family I've never had the pleasure to meet. I love you guys so much. So, like all things, I want to say goodbye. It has a nice finality I like."

Looking everyone in the eye, he forced out his last words as his throat fully closed itself, "Goodbye."

* * *

Frowning in the dark, he smiled when a female's voice made its way to him, "you're late."

* * *

**And there you have it, read and review as always.**

**I'll let you guys decide who I'm going to kill next, so request in the reviews and I'll hopefully have another chapter up in two weeks.**

**Love ya'll, **

**The Hawk**


End file.
